


The Best Mission Ever

by huskyhiccups



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskyhiccups/pseuds/huskyhiccups
Summary: Demyx and the reader go out on a mission to Agrabah and it ends up being the best one ever!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend basically wrote all of this, I gave him some tips and fixed any errors I saw. Enjoy!

You and Demyx are out at Agrabah on a mission.  
“I’m tired and it’s hot here,” You groaned as you guys finished up the mission.  
“I’m tired too.”  
“Demyx, you’re always tired,” You teased.  
“C’mon, I am not,” He whined back at you.  
“You’re the one that always wants to stay at the castle,”  
“Shut up I do not!” Demyx snapped.  
“You’re starting to sound like Roxas now, Demyx,”  
Demyx pushed you on the ground playfully to stop your teasing.  
“What was that for?!” You yelled as he pinned you to the ground.  
Demyx kissed you to make you shut up, “Shh, don’t worry about it.”  
“Demyx, get off!” You moaned as he started to grind on you.  
“Why should I,” He teased “I know you like it!”  
You submit to Demyx and let him have his way, “You’re right, I do...”  
Demyx takes off his coat, revealing his bare skin and cock.  
“Oh fuck,” You moan as you also take off yours.  
Demyx teased you more by rubbing his dick against your pussy.  
“Please Demyx, I want you so bad,” You moan as he slowly slides into you.  
As Demyx thrust, he begins to go faster and starts kissing at your neck, “Do you like that?”  
“Yes, fuck yes,” Was all you managed to get out while Demyx continued to give you a hickey and fuck you faster and harder. You know you’d be sore later because this was your first time, but you loved every second of it.  
“You’re such a good girl,” He said as he summoned two of his water clones, one for your ass and one for your mouth, “We’re gonna have lots of fun,” Demyx said seductively as the two clones appeared under and behind you and their cocks formed inside of you.  
You try to yell at Demyx to stop but your mouth is full of the clone’s cock. You started sucking one clone’s cock while Demyx and the other clone fucked your ass and pussy. You gagged on the first clone’s hard cock as you felt your other to holes being used. You never wanted this to end and it felt like it was never going to.  
“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum,” Demyx moaned as he shot his hot load inside of your pussy.  
As soon as demyx was finished the clones vanished. You and Demyx laid together feeling in a state of pure bliss.  
About an hour after you and Demyx put your coats back on and head back to the castle, before you guys enter you turned to Demyx.  
“We should go on more missions together.” You winked.  
“Totally.”  
You guys walked into the castle and the next day went on another mission together.


End file.
